Chapter Eighty-Three of Doom
The eighty-third chapter of Eternal Destiny Curtain's New Mission: Part Ten "Rooooooood," several voices around Rod whispered. "It is time for your demiiiiiiiiiise." CHAPTER EIGHTY-THREE OF DOOM "Dudes, dudes, dudes," someone shouted nervously. "Doyle's dead!" "How?" Rune asked, looking at the body. "This makes no sense! Nobody dies in this story; they just get really big boo-boos!" "Did you seriously just say that?" Casey asked. "It was a reference to the 1997 live action film George of the Jungle," Morissa noted. "My guess: The Triangle kid is one of those people who makes references to everything." "You all seem to be forgetting something," Ursula pointed out. "Cedric Doyle is currently, you know, dead." "You're right," Darian said. "And judging from the intense wounds, I'd say not an accident. We've got to find out who killed him." Fred deliberately looked away from Kaye and toward Becca, who was leaning against the door to the lounge. "Becca's blocking the door," he said. "So that means whoever killed Doyle... is still in this room." Fred watched Kaye's team, wondering what motive any of them might have had. Yliaster looked at Fred, who he now knew was the Man in Black and questioned his trustworthiness. Darian put his hand on the ground and closed his eyes to get a feel of everyone in the room. One guy swallowed hard. "Let's just get out of here now," he said. "We can contact someone who's more qualified to handle this." Becca fell over when the door behind her opened. "No," the opener said. "Someone more qualified just showed up. You guys... you can go back to your rooms where it's safe." The man who opened the door unsheathed a sword. A blast of wispy black smoke emerged from the sword and covered Doyle's body. The smoke returned to the blade and he put it back into the sheath. "There," he said. "Now I have the info I need. I'll let Apollo know about it tomorrow morning. Now unless you have a reason to still be here, get back to your rooms." With little discussion, the lounge slowly emptied out. Kaye was the last to leave, after giving a knowing glance at the man who had arrived. At Room 35, Team Triangle had just returned, and Rune was pacing back and forth. "This is bad, this is very, very bad." Dana nodded. "You're right. If only we knew that Doyle was a target ahead of time..." "Now we won't even know who killed him until tomorrow," Caitlyn said with a scowl. Fred suddenly became interested in the pattern on the carpet, while Yliaster focused on Fred's movements. "With all due respect, should we go back and help that man figure out the killer's identity?" Roy wondered. "Perhaps just taking a look at the body, we can figure out the weapon used?" "Not a bad plan," Yliaster said. "One way or another, we're going to figure this out before sunrise." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Eighty-Two of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Eighty-Four of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 24 August 2013. *Characters met this chapter: The "dudes dudes dudes" dude is named D Ude, the man who showed up and made all that smoke is a special character who will be named later Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page